


Meet the Family

by lcdrsuperseal



Series: Legacy [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Daddy!Steve, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-13 17:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lcdrsuperseal/pseuds/lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Steve & Danny introduce Sarah to their ohana: Grace & Charlie, Five-0 (including that one time where Steve has to bring her to the office much to Danny's annoyance) and the rest of Steve & Danny's family - parents, sisters, the lot.





	Meet the Family

* * *

When Steve woke, at first his sleep-muddled brain couldn’t remember where he was. The last thing he clearly remembered was being on a plane with Danny and Sarah… and then it was as if the last piece of the puzzle was slotted into place. He was _ home! _

Rolling onto his back he stretched his whole body, arching off the mattress and curling his toes, and his ass chose that moment to remind him of the events a few hours ago. Steve couldn’t help but sigh in happiness as he reminisced about Danny making love to him, making him feel things he’d only dreamed of. 

There was a faint smell of coffee in the air, which meant that Danny was downstairs nursing a cup. Coffee sounded like an amazing idea, so after he’d hauled himself to his feet and used the bathroom, Steve made his way down the hall. But when he got to Sarah’s room, he stopped, unsure of what to do. Did he take her down with him? Or did he let her sleep? Babies needed sleep, especially ones that not long ago were very sick. Steve carefully opened the bedroom door and crept over to her crib, and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he saw that Sarah was already awake and quietly fumbling with the few toys dotted around her. Steve was worried that he should have kept her in with him and Danny for their first night home, that she'd cry because he wasn't there - or maybe that _he'd _be the one with separation anxiety. But no, both father and daughter survived their first night apart.

“Hey you,” Steve said as he reached in and ran a finger down her cheek, laughing when she grabbed it and tried to put it in her mouth. “Okay, point taken, baby. Come on then. Daddy wants breakfast too.” 

Sarah squealed when she was lifted out, and after a quick diaper change she was happily settled in Steve’s arms. He listened intently to her babble up at him as he went downstairs, so focused that he narrowly avoided missing the bottom step, and only looked away from her when Danny cleared his throat as he entered the kitchen.

“Morning, babe.”

“Hey.” Steve smiled at him and gratefully accepted a mug of coffee and a warm kiss in exchange for his daughter, who happily latched onto the bottle of milk Danny produced. His smile continued to grow as he watched Danny encouraging Sarah to drink the entire bottle, only moving to get his own breakfast when Danny raised an eyebrow at the sudden growl of his stomach.

“Y’know, you don’t have to watch her _ all the time _ .” Danny teased, letting Sarah play with the fingers of his free hand. “I mean, I get it, trust me, _I get it._ But seriously, babe-”

“I know, I know…” Steve sighed, mulling over his thoughts as he took another spoonful of oatmeal. “I just love her so much, and we’re finally home and I guess I don’t… want anything to go wrong.”

Danny nodded. “And I get that, believe me I feel the same way. But remember what the nurses and all those books you bought said; the first couple of days will be hard, getting into a new routine and stuff. But you’ve got me, and I know everyone else will pitch in!”

“Yeah, about that…” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, “When will the kids be over? I know Charlie is super excited to meet her, but what about Grace? What if she doesn’t like having a new baby sister-”

“Steve, calm down, babe.” Danny grinned and reached across the table to squeeze Steve’s hand, stopping him mid-rant. “I called them while you two were still asleep, they’ll be over in a couple hours.” he said, taking another swig of coffee before continuing, “And they’re both excited. Grace didn’t say as much as Charlie but, y’know, teenagers.”

Steve smirked and nodded before sighing in relief. “Thanks, Danno,” he leaned over to press his lips against Danny’s, running a hand over the soft brown hairs on Sarah’s head.

\---

“You okay, monkey?” Danny asked as he opened the door for his kids, instantly noticing Grace’s nervous expression. “You’ve been so excited the whole time about meeting her, so, what’s up?”

Grace nodded. “Yeah, I am! It’s just…”

“Weird” Danny said at the same time as Grace, causing them both the chuckle. “Trust me, I get that. And I know the last few months has been a bit of a whirlwind and a shock to us, but we’ve been so happy, she’s such a great girl and I know she’ll love you as much as I know you do her. But you know you can always talk to me or Uncle Steve if you have any questions, and you’re still my baby girl.” 

“Thank you, Danno.” Grace blushed as she was tucked into Danny’s side as he lead them both inside, where Steve was sitting on the couch giving Sarah the last of her bottle and grinned as two of his four favourite people walked through the front door. 

Danny chuckled as Charlie seemed suddenly very nervous and couldn’t look away from Sarah as he clutched his father’s shirt. “You alright, buddy?”

“She’s so tiny, Danno!” he whispered, as if anything louder would startle her. “Are all babies that small?”

Steve shook his head. “She was born very early, so she’s got more growing to do.” he explained as he set the empty bottle down and positioned Sarah so he could burp her, the noise making Charlie giggle.

"You wanna hold her, Gracie?" Steve said. She nodded, and walked over to sit next to him on the couch. "Just watch her head, cause y'know she can't support it yet," he instructed as he carefully placed his daughter into her arms, instantly beaming with love and pride when both girls seemed fascinated with the other.

"Hi Sarah, I'm Grace… I'm your big sister!" Grace said. 

"And I'm your big brother Charlie!" Charlie proclaimed after breaking free of Danny's hold and rushing over to the couch to peer at the small person in his sister's arms, before turning to look at Steve. "Uncle Steve?"

"Yeah, buddy?"

"Thank you for having a baby… I always wanted to be a big brother!"

Both Steve and Danny couldn’t help but laugh at Charlie’s innocent comment, with Grace simply rolling her eyes. “Just wait until she starts wanting to play with all your stuff, buddy.”


End file.
